Undercover Feelings
by Kristin4
Summary: Callen's ex girlfriend Caitlyn has been brought in by her agency to find Dom. Callen knows she is the best and she is an amazing undercover agent. So when she gets to close and her own agency attempts to kill her who will help her and can Dom be found?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G Callen, Dominic Vail, Hetty, Sam Hanna, Kensi, Nate, Eric, Director Vance or anything that has to do with the show. However I do own Caitlyn.

I have revised and fixed this chapter... so I hope it's a little bit better.

* * *

Chapter 1

Caitlyn was annoyed as she looked around and noticed that there was no one there. She was biting her lower lip as she checked her watch for the millionth time but it showed the same thing, her contact was late. She was getting more and more angry with how things were going. She had just come off an intense undercover operation and she had been informed that they wanted to see if any of her contacts knew the whereabouts of a missing NCIS agent. Special Agent Dominic Vail, an NCIS agent who was a rookie, had been kidnapped a while ago, while she was so deep undercover that no one was able to ask for her help then. Now she was out of the undercover issue and she was working on looking for this missing rookie. She slammed her fist into the wall angrily as she finally started walking away only to walk straight into someone she knew very well.

"Callen you better have a good reason for being down here." Caitlyn growled really pissed off.

"I heard you were undercover." Callen said softly. "I heard you got hurt pretty badly on the way out. How are you?" He asked as he noticed her left eye was swollen halfway shut, her right hand was heavily bandaged, there was bandage on her head, and he knew from the report that her ribs were heavily taped.

"I have been through worse, you know that." Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders as she started walking, Callen fell into step beside her.

"I heard they asked you to find Dom." Callen said with a sigh.

"You knew him?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"He was on my team, my responsibility. He was Kensi's partner." Callen said nodding his head.

"I'm sorry G. I know how much you hate to lose someone on your team." Caitlyn said with a wince. "I am going to try my hardest to find a lead or anything I can on your missing agent. Was he a friend?"

"I didn't know him long, I had been out on leave when he was hired. Ethan Stanhope betrayed his country and tried to have me killed. When I came back there he was. He needed to be taught, he was a rookie and I pretty much failed him Caitlyn." Callen admitted softly.

Caitlyn sighed, she had told herself she wouldn't give in to him again but as she looked at him broken and completely down on himself she had to make him feel better. She knew that her heart was going to be broken at the end of this whole thing, like it was every time she and Callen saw each other. Caitlyn had met him during an undercover case, he was also undercover for NCIS while she worked for the CIA. They had crossed paths and had ended up getting really close. When the case came to a close Caitlyn went back to her normal look, the blonde hair and deep blue eyes and Callen had asked her out. He said he was breaking his rule about not dating cops because of her.

They had dated briefly and Caitlyn still missed those days. She remembered the first time they had made love and she longed to be in his arms again. She knew it would be easy, G would love to be in her bed again but she couldn't do that. If she did that her heart would never recover and it had taken her a long time to get over losing him. She had actually thought they would get married and start a family, but in the end her job had scared him away and she would not leave her job because it was who she was. She needed to find someone who excepted that and that meant that Callen was not the soul mate she had thought he was.

"Caitlyn, I know that if anyone can find Dom, it's you." Callen said as he kissed her on the cheek and then he turned and walked the other way from her. She stopped where she was and frowned. Callen was trusting her to find his friend and his agent. He had never answered her about whether he was a friend or not, and Caitlyn knew that meant he was.

* * *

A few days later Caitlyn was sitting in front of her lap top computer. She had been tracking movements of some people she thought might have been responsible for the whole thing. She had hacked into bank accounts and everything, trying to track someone who might have made a large with drawl of money, the amount used to pay for the kidnapping of Dominic Vail. She wasn't having any luck but she knew it was only a matter of time. She looked up when she heard a weird sound and immediately her hand closed around her gun. She deleted the hard drive on her computer, wiping everything clean and taking the USB drive and making sure it was un findable by anyone she didn't want to find it. She had a gut feeling she was about to be in a huge fight, and she was sure that this was someone who wanted to know how far she had gotten in locating the missing agent.

Without showing themselves whoever was in there opened fire, gun shots rang out through her house and Caitlyn was taking cover. She reached for her phone but she noticed something weird, the person shooting was one of hers. The CIA wanted a cover up, which meant they knew where Agent Vail was. Caitlyn should have known that they were involved, Caitlyn wasn't supposed to survive her last mission and yet she had. They needed to find something that would get her killed, why not this where they could kill her their selves.

Caitlyn didn't know how to contact G and therefore she was on her own. She was pissed off. She fired back and saw the agent fall but his backup was getting closer. Caitlyn grabbed the USB drive and jumped through her living room window. She realized she must have gotten to close, which meant, Caitlyn had to know something she didn't know she knew. There was something she had heard, or something she had seen that she wasn't supposed to that had to do with Dominic Vail and the CIA wanted her eliminated.

"Well it's time to fight back. If they want a fight, then let's give them a fight." Caitlyn said with a pissed off look on her face as she climbed into her flight car. She had cars hidden everywhere that were untraceable. She was going to use an alias for a while and she was going to solve this case, without the resources she usually had from the CIA. She had a feeling that when she was done, someone inside the CIA was going to be sorry they ever messed with her, she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

( Hey I noticed there were a couple of errors in the first chap that I didn't notice. When I originally wrote the story I had written my female Character as Sam. So when I remembered that was also G's partner's name I had to change it. So I did a word replace on my comp and replaced Sam with Caitlyn. However I didn't notice that one it changed the disclaimer which was supposed to say Sam Hanna, as the person I don't own. And two it also changed one of the words in a sentence, not letting it make sense. The word was supposed to be same, however it changed it to caitlyne, which I didn't notice until I just went to start on chapter two… so that one sentence makes no sense… sorry guys! I didn't do it on purpose, it made sense when I wrote it, but not when I edited it.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Caitlyn was hiding, she needed time to recuperate. She was using the first aid kit she had in the car and was taking care of her injuries, they were pretty severe. She had been shot more than once and the wounds from jumping through a glass window were not helping her out either. She sighed as she tried to patch them up the best that she could, she did manage to stop the bleeding on the bullet wounds though. She was trying to track down G, however that seemed impossible since he moved around a lot and didn't list his home phone number. She also didn't have his cell since his unit didn't technically exist which also meant she didn't have his work number or address. She then smiled as she realized she could call in a favor and get some information that she would need.

An hour later Caitlyn was rubbing the back of her sore neck and still fuming mad. She was still recovering from her injuries in her last mission, where she had been tortured for two weeks straight and beaten up pretty bad. Now she had three gunshot wounds, plus several deep , and I do mean deep, lacerations and gashes from jumping through the window. She also had noticed a huge chunk of glass had lodged itself in her shoulder, it had taken her nearly a half hour to get all the glass out of her wounds, and she wasn't all that sure she had it all out. She looked at the information she had just collected on the address she would be able to find G and the NCIS unit he was working in at.

She immediately went out to her car and climbed inside. She drove under the radar, she had already ditched her CIA GPS tracker that was placed under the skin for emergency locations. She had also ditched her CIA issued phone and opted for her own alias hidden phone. This alias was one she had not created through the CIA so they didn't know about it, she hoped. She was also using a car that, if a cop ran the plates, would come back to a diplomat and the order would be not to pull over, diplomatic immunity. She was able to mess around with the computers quite a bit. She pulled into the driveway of the house, or mansion, that was being secretly used for NCIS.

She was thinking about just sitting in her car and waiting till someone she knew came out but that could take hours and she didn't have hours to wait. She needed to get underground and fast. She sighed and knew she could be in for trouble walking in there, especially since she wouldn't blend in with all the blood on her and the major wounds on her. Then she remembered the disguises she had in her trunk. She also knew she had a jacket that said NCIS on it, she had taken it from G one night after their break up. She figured it might come in handy. She put on some fresh shirt, hoping it wouldn't be soaked in blood before she got to G, and then she slipped the jacket on. She clipped her badge to her hip, making sure just the bottom part could be seen so they wouldn't notice that it wasn't an NCIS badge and she had her gun in a holster at her hip. She took a deep breath and after putting a ball cap on her head she went inside.

She was in luck, no one looked closely at her and no one paid to much attention to her. She had zipped up the jacket and so no one could see her shirt, which she was sure now had blood on it. She looked around and tried not to cry out in pain whenever someone would bump into her, she couldn't let them know how badly hurt she was. She needed to reach G and talk to him. She trusted him and she trusted Sam more than anyone in her entire life.

Caitlyn saw him suddenly and she saw him joking with Sam and a woman, she remembered her name was Kensi. Caitlyn felt a flare of jealousy in her chest and then was confused on why she felt it since she and G were no longer a couple. She made a beeline for the three of them and gripped the paper she had written a note for G to meet her outside on. She tapped him on the shoulder, keeping her head down and handed him the note and then she turned and disappeared into the mass of people. She didn't have to wait long for G, Sam, Kensi, Nate, Eric and even Hetty to make it outside to her.

"Caitlyn?" G asked noticing the NCIS jacket. "Why couldn't we talk in there?"

"To many ears, don't know who might call the CIA. Someone in the agency knows where your agent is. They tried to kill me this morning. Shot my place and me up. I had to jump through a window to get away. Now I need to use silent accounts and hide underground." She said unzipping her jacket. She heard them all suck in breaths and she looked down with a wince. It looked like she hadn't stopped the bleeding after all. Her new shirt was soaked in blood and she was feeling woozy. "Look all I know is that they think I know something I am not supposed to about your guy. Everything I have found out is on this USB drive. I have made several copies already, just in case something happens." Caitlyn said handing it over to Eric since he was the computer guy.

"Caitlyn, you need medical attention." Sam said gently.

"CIA will kill me if I go to a hospital." Caitlyn said shaking her head. "They don't want to allow me the chance to find your guy. That must mean I know how to find him, I just need to figure it out."

"Let us help you." Kensi said with a wince at the amount of blood on the woman standing in front of her.

"No. I won't allow anyone to get killed because of me." Caitlyn said turning and heading to her car.

"You don't have a choice." G said grabbing her arm.

Caitlyn realized her reflexes and her senses must be to slow since her injuries.

"You were already hurt before this, weren't you?" G asked her worriedly.

"Yes. The CIA set me up on a mission I wasn't supposed to survive. They want me dead anyway. G I have a feeling I am not going to survive this." Caitlyn said with tears in her eyes. "I want to help you find your agent."

"I want to keep you alive." G said stubbornly. "Let's go inside. We have a doctor that hangs out here, in case we have agents to deep undercover to go to a hospital. He has major supplies here. Caitlyn, you are not leaving this place. Where are your car keys, we can hide the car?"

Caitlyn realized they weren't budging and sighed. She handed her keys to Nate, who climbed behind the wheel and went to move the car. She was sure that they were going to regret their decision to not let her leave but she was to weak to fight them right now. When she got stronger she would find a way to leave without them knowing, until then she was at their mercy and she knew this would give her the chance to find Agent Vail. She had a feeling he was the innocent victim in a nasty power game that someone in the CIA or one of their top assets was playing. She was going to try her hardest to bring him back safe and sound, even if it cost her, her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caitlyn was resting after the doctor inside NCIS had taken care of her wounds two days ago. She was now lying low inside an NCIS safe house with G, Sam and Kensi. Eric had printed out things from the USB drive and they were going over it while Caitlyn was told to rest and get better. She rolled her eyes as she pulled a laptop out. She had used one of her alias account credit cards to purchase the laptop, knowing that this particular alias could not be tracked by the CIA. She booted it up, making sure that the three agents were not paying attention and wouldn't be making their way into the bedroom she was currently lying in. She started to go through the files she had hidden in other places all over the internet in back doors she had created. There had to be something she knew about that she wasn't supposed to. Why would her own agency try and kill her?

Caitlyn's eyes went wide as she stared at the file, Operation: Hot Target was sitting there. It was a classified operation and it was something she did not print out or put on the USB drive and so G, Sam and Kensi would not know about this and neither would anyone else at NCIS. This particular operation was unsanctioned and no one outside certain agents within the CIA knew about it. She only knew about it because she was the agent in charge of the operation and she quickly realized that this was the reason the CIA had taken Dom. She noticed an IP address that had stumbled into the operation's classified files and did a back track, noting it was Dom's home computer. She winced knowing he had no idea what he stumbled in on and she was sure he was still alive, although he probably was wishing he were dead. She knew what was probably happening to him at this very moment.

She closed everything out and slowly walked into the other room and stared at the people. She would be able to tell them bits and pieces but she couldn't tell them everything, she couldn't even tell him what the op was called. She knew the CIA had probably erased any trace of his hack on his computer before NCIS had gotten a hold of it.

"Guys… I know what happened." Caitlyn said softly.

"What?" The three agents asked turning towards her.

"It was a classified operation, I ran the operation and it was a bad one. The CIA hid it from every law enforcement agency, I can't tell you the details but I can tell you it was a bad one. I went over the access on the op, and realized there was an IP address that was not authorized to access the intel on that operation, but it had. It tracked back to Dom's home computer, the CIA would have deleted any trace of it on the computer so you never would have found it. I can tell you what is happening to Dom right now, but I am not sure where they are holding him." Caitlyn said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked getting to her feet.

"He is most likely being questioned and interrogated, but not in the way you would interrogate a suspect. It was a highly classified operation, they are using severe methods to get what they want. They will dope him up, beat him, and use other painful means to get what they want. The CIA has a squad that does that for them." Caitlyn admitted with a wince. "Dom doesn't have much time. I don't think he knew what he was looking at when he hacked into the system."

"Dom wouldn't hack into anything. If he accessed it, then he did it because someone asked him to." Kensi spoke up suddenly.

"Then someone set your agent up to be killed. The CIA is going to wipe anyone that knows about this operation out because of what your agent did. It's because he hacked the operation that they are trying to kill me!" Caitlyn said pissed now.

"Tell us what the operation was about." Sam said lowly.

"I can't." Caitlyn said shaking her head.

"Caitlyn, tell us what we need to know." G said softly as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't." Caitlyn said forcefully this time.

"Then let them kill her!" Kensi spat out pissed. "Dom is the innocent one in this, not her. She deserves whatever they do to her."

"Kensi…" Sam said in a low and warning tone.

"What it's the truth! Dom is innocent in this and she was in on the whole thing. If they want to kill her, then let them! She isn't being very helpful at the moment now is she?" Kensi said getting to her feet and storming off.

"Look I can get some help, some assets that will never betray me and I can try and save your agent but there is no guarantee that I will get to him before they kill him!" Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"You are way too injured to run any type of rescue mission, let us do it. Just tell us what we need to know Cait." G said, being as patient as he could knowing that another NCIS agent's life was at stake over something as stupid as a simple hack into a classified operation. He was going to have to talk to Dom about his hacking skills if that was what this was all about.

"Look you aren't going to find him, only I can." Caitlyn said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Dom was shaking from head to toe as he held on to the arms of the chair he was currently strapped to. He had no idea what this was about but he was sure that whatever he had done, it was about to get him killed. They kept asking him about some sort of operation that he was supposed to have hacked into, but he didn't know what they were talking about. He would never hack into another government agency's classified operations, which meant he must have done it by accident if he did it at all. He felt all the beating he had received to this day and he was worried that he wasn't going to last much longer. He knew right away that there was trouble and he wasn't all that sure what was going to happen. He really hoped that Kensi, Sam, G, Eric, Nate and Hetty found him and soon. He needed to get out of this place and he needed to get out as soon as possible, because he had a feeling if they didn't get to him soon, he wasn't getting out of here alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dom was struggling, he was in so much pain and he still was confused about why he was here, or even where here was. He opened his eyes again, slowly and only had them open halfway. It was clear that whoever had him and for whatever reason that they had him, they weren't going to just back off. There was something that they wanted and he didn't think he knew what it was. He heard them whispering about his team and how they had the girl. He frowned, he tried to listen closer, tried to make out what they were saying. He needed to know if they were going to go after his friends, because if they were he was going to be feeling more and more guilty for not telling them what he had stumbled onto. He was going to feel bad for not telling them about the man who had hired him to hack into a secret site.

Dom had known right away that the man was not legit, he had talked to Vance, and Vance had told him to keep the deal. Vance had informed him that they were going to give him his first real undercover assignment. The guy who had approached him didn't know he was an NCIS Agent and he had no clue that he had just asked a police officer to do something against the law for him. But when Dom had hacked into the site, he knew immediately that it was bad news and so did Vance. Vance had told him not to tell a soul what he had seen and what he had read, and now Dom was sure that his first real undercover assignment would also be his last. Operation: Hot Target would be the thing that got him killed and soon.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting in the bedroom. She had been about to leave when G had stopped her, reminding her of her severe injuries. Caitlyn reminded him that they didn't have much time left, it wouldn't be long before they attempted to kill Dom, if they hadn't already. He was the bait, he was being used to being Caitlyn in to the CIA, because they knew she was the one who knew the most about Operation: Hot Target. She had been the lead agent on that operation and now she was a risk to them. She knew way to much, they had brought her in on the basis that she would be searching for an NCIS agent but she knew that wasn't the truth, she was going to be killed. The question was, could she make sure that Dom wasn't killed right along with her?

Caitlyn looked over as G walked back into the room and sat down across from her. She could tell he was worried, he knew her better than anyone had ever known her, even better than she had known herself. She knew that he knew what she was thinking, she also knew he wouldn't let her do it.

"Cait, why do you always act like nothing in the world can bring you down? Why do you act like you are the badass who can do whatever she wants and not have any problems?" G asked her confused.

"Because it's the only thing I know. If I don't act like that, if I ask for help or admit that there is something I can't do, then they can kill me." Caitlyn admitted softly. "G, I never once lied to you when we were together, I never once pretended with my feelings or my attraction but I can't be the person you need me to be or want me to be. I am only Caitlyn and my whole life I have been alone, it's the only thing I know."

"Maybe it's time for you to stop being alone and to stop pretending like you don't need help. Dom is our friend and he is our team member. Kensi misses her partner and we miss him to. I know that you think by keeping the terms of what you know a secret you are protecting us, but what if by telling us we can help save Dom and maybe keep you safe and alive to?" G asked her as he got up and walked over to the bed. "I know that we aren't dating anymore Cait, but I still consider you to be one of my good friends. I don't want to lose another friend."

"I can't tell you G." Caitlyn said, although she was tempted. "I can't…" She never got to finish as gun shots rang out and windows exploded. G jumped up from the bed and drew his weapon. Caitlyn wasn't able to jump up like him because of her injuries but she slowly got to her feet and grabbed her own gun. They both stayed low as they made their way out to where Kensi and Sam were.

"Grab whatever you need. We need to make a break for it. There are to many of them for us to battle." Sam said evenly.

Caitlyn nodded her head and went into the bedroom, slowly and carefully scanning the room with her eyes as she grabbed the laptop and anything else she might need. Technically she didn't need to grab those things because she had deleted everything off the hard drive that would be damning and even if they found someone who could restore it they wouldn't be able to. She had planted a bug in there that the CIA didn't know about. Anyone attempting to restore information or access certain files would activate the bug which would completely wipe out everything and then cause the computer drive to blow up. She had some very interesting friends who created illegal things, things she used when it was absolutely necessary.

As she made her way back to the three NCIS agents they all headed towards the emergency exit that no one would be able to find once it was close behind them, a perk to a safe house like that. Once they were locked into the tunnel that ran underground they made sure that the door was locked with the special security code, if someone tried to access the door, even using explosives it would trigger emergency responses and a whole load of backup doors that were unbreachable would start to pop up, you would need the special pass code to get through each door, the pass code that only Caitlyn knew.

* * *

Dom was getting weaker and weaker. They were still talking about the Operation and needing to get to some CIA agent, they only referred to the agent by their code name, Freelancer. Dom had read that Freelancer was the lead agent on the Operation that had landed him in this mess anyway. He frowned, wondering what they would do once they got their hands on this agent. It was clear they were canceling anyone who had knowledge of the Operation and what had happened. Dom was glad that he had never told Vance what the Operation had been or what had happened in it. Vance only knew that the file had been about a CIA operation and that Dom was sure that the Operation had been ordered illegally. Now Dom was sure that it had been an illegal operation, and worse off, he was also sure that this agent, Freelancer, had no knowledge that it had been illegal which made her expendable. They wanted her dead because she was a liability should this information leak out. He heard them talk about how she had been asked to locate him, and they knew that soon she would show up here to get to Dom and when she did, they would both be eliminated and silenced, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanx fans for all your loyal reading and reviewing. I am sry it has taken me so long to get you another chapter but I am battling health issues and we are getting ready to move. I am actually getting ready for a biopsy because they believe I might have a rare form of bone cancer, so I am a little freaked out. So please keep reading and please keep reviewing and I will try and update when I can, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Thx Fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 5

Caitlyn was annoyed as she climbed into the bed in the new place that they were hiding out in. Since leaving the first safe house Caitlyn had been ignored and treated like a piece of trash by everyone. The dirty glances she was getting from Kensi were starting to really piss her off. Finally she leaned back against the headboard and really started to feel her blood boiling. If this was the way they were going to treat her then she was going to find a way to ditch them, she thought they would want to help find their own agent but she was not going to be walked all over and she was certainly not going to stay with people who were being complete and total jerks to her, nope, not her.

Caitlyn had grown up in a bad situation, she had a rough life all along and she was not going to allow her adult life to be as complicated as her childhood had been. She hated being treated like expendable trash, and the CIA was treating her like that and so were these NCIS agents, she wasn't going to allow this to happen any longer. Caitlyn was worried, her injuries were pretty severe and she knew that it would be a big deal if she attempted to leave at this moment.

A few hours later Caitlyn was still trying to work out what she was going to do when the door to the room she was staying in opened and G walked in and locked the door behind him. He placed a tray full of food and drinks in front of her, but Caitlyn wasn't touching it, she didn't want to allow them to help her in any way, not now and not in the future, and feeding her would be helping her.

"You need to eat." G said softly.

"Screw you." Caitlyn murmured as she kept her arms folded across her chest, and a major frown on her face.

"Cait, what is your problem now?" G asked her sighing with annoyance.

"Hmm…. What could possibly be my problem at this point? Could it be the dirty looks your little friends give me? Could it be the way you have been treating me since we left that first safe house? Oh wait, you know what G, I think I know what it might be, it might be that I just don't want to be in here with any of you any longer because I refuse to be treated like garbage and like I am the criminal." Caitlyn hissed as she glared at her ex boyfriend. She had loved him, she knew she would always love him, but that wasn't going to make her stay here with them and it was certainly not going to make her let them treat her that badly.

"Caitlyn, you have to see things from our point of view. We lost a good friend, an agent of ours, to something that has to do with your agency and now we have been dragged into something really bad and really dangerous and we don't even know what this whole thing is about." G said patiently, talking to her like she was a toddler who had no clue what she was talking about and someone who didn't understand things a normal adult would understand and so he talked slow and evenly.

"Screw you, screw all of you." Caitlyn hissed out again. She leaned back into the bed, ignoring the food and drinks in front of her, despite the fact that she was thirsty and hungry.

"Look, despite what we are making you feel, please eat and drink something. You can't help us find Dom if you don't keep yourself up." G said sighing.

* * *

Dom was coughing again, it was causing a burning in his throat and stomach. He knew he was in big trouble and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get out of there. Something inside of him kept telling him that his team would find him. He knew that Sam, Kensi and G wouldn't just let him rot here, they weren't going to forget about him, no matter what they were going to track him and they would take out his kidnappers and make them pay for this, Dom knew it. But Dom was also worried, what happened if the CIA stepped in and tried to hurt his friends? Dom had known this was going to be a bad situation and he was beginning to think it was only going to get worse, instead of better.

* * *

Caitlyn was glaring at herself in the mirror and then sighed. She reached over and grabbed the hair dye that was hidden in the safe house. Most safe houses were stocked full of things to help disguise you and change your appearance. She winced as she realized her natural blonde hair was going bye bye, and she wasn't sure what anyone else was going to think of that. She stared at her own blue eyes in the mirror, her eyes were clouded with pain and she could see the emotional hurt in them as well. Being this close to the man she had thought about marrying was killing her. She had wanted nothing more than to be with him, to start a family. She had even thought about leaving the CIA for him, something she had never told him. She opened the box of dye and got to work on her hair.

An hour later she was staring at herself and she smiled. Her hair was now a chin length bob and it was a deep red color, not burgundy, not auburn but red. She really loved the way the red actually made her blue eyes pop, they actually looked bluer and they sparkled. She leaned back against the wall, hating her injuries that were showing but knowing she was going to have to be a different person. Caitlyn knew that Sam, G and Kensi were fast asleep in whatever rooms they had chosen and so Caitlyn would need to be careful sneaking out and away, she wasn't staying where she didn't feel wanted, she would do things on her own at this point.

Caitlyn packed her bag and grabbed the other things she would need. Checking her weapons she made sure she was ready and she slowly and quietly opened her door. She looked around but didn't see anything but darkness and emptiness. She was almost to the door when someone grabbed her around the waist, put their hand over her mouth and dragged her into another bedroom. She turned to face the person who grabbed her, ready to do battle right away. She wasn't a person who allowed people to manhandle her and she knew whoever had grabbed her, was about to regret putting their hands on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caitlyn was frustrated as she yanked on the handcuffs that held her in place. G had been furious when he had caught her trying to sneak out and now she was stuck in his bedroom, not allowed to be in her own room alone any longer. He kept her handcuffed to the bed at night, and he made sure she couldn't reach anything to pick the lock, because he knew she could use anything she could get her hands on to pick at the lock. Even worse, G had forced her to eat, shoving food into her mouth and covering it, forcing her to chew and swallow or she would choke. He had also forced her to drink something and now she was feeling like an idiot, she felt defeated.

Caitlyn let her shoulders slump and she closed her eyes, feeling the tears that were welling in them fall down her cheeks. She was so tired and so hurt, her body was throbbing and she knew that there was nothing she could do to fight back at this point. It had been two nights since she had attempted to escape the safe house, and for the past two days and nights, Caitlyn had been treated worse by Sam and Kensi and especially G. She looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight and she realized she knew what day it was and her eyes welled with tears. It was a very special day and one that she didn't want to be around other people on.

"You need to talk to me." G said suddenly.

Caitlyn's eyes flew open and she was really shocked when G wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You don't care so stop pretending that you do." Caitlyn said. She figured if she pretended to be bitchy then maybe they would want her away from them, it was the only way she knew to push people away. If she didn't allow anyone to get close to her, then she couldn't get hurt. She had let G get close, she had let him into her heart and he had ripped it to shreds and she couldn't risk feeling that pain again, she couldn't do it.

"I do care Cait. Please, tell me what's the matter? Last year on this day, you were the same way." G informed her, shocking her. She didn't think he had even known where she was, let alone seen her or kept any tabs on her.

"How would you know?" Caitlyn asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to explain my actions and everything. I spent a long time trying to find you so I could talk to you. When I finally found you, it broke my heart to see you so broken. But the next day you were different, you were harder and colder. This isn't the Caitlyn I fell in love with. The Caitlyn I fell in love with would do anything for the people she cared about, she would laugh and smile all the time. I know that the Caitlyn I fell in love with, would be someone that Kensi and Sam would love to have around." G said softly.

"Yeah, well they are the ones being jerks right now." Caitlyn snapped at him. She couldn't tell him, he would hate her if she told him.

"Tell me Caitlyn, tell me what you are hiding inside of you that is hurting you so badly." G pushed her, he knew that if he kept it up she would break. She could hold out with tough interrogators but she couldn't hide things from him, she hated lying to the people she cared about and despite everything that was going on, G knew that she loved him.

"When you broke my heart, I was pregnant." Caitlyn finally answered with a sigh. "This is the anniversary of her death, this is the day they murdered our daughter." Caitlyn answered him as the sobs broke free. She could see the shock on G's face, the anger and the overwhelming sadness. He would hate her now, she knew he would. Maybe now he would let her leave, because she knew he wouldn't want her near him.

* * *

Dom was shaking as he went through another round of beatings. They wanted information on NCIS safe houses, and they wanted to know everything they could about G, Kensi and Sam. That could only mean that they were working to find him, that they had found the CIA agent that Dom had been in contact with. This was good news in a way but bad news in another way. He needed his friends to rescue him, but as he sat there being beaten over and over, he wondered how long he would be able to hold out before he broke and gave them the information that they were seeking. He didn't want to be weak, but he was never in the military and this was all new to him. He had joined NCIS wanting to make a difference, wanting a challenge, but it had never occurred to him that he could ever be put in this type of situation. He felt the next blow and he was seeing stars. He wondered what would happened if he pretended to be knocked unconscious by the next blow. He wondered if they would take him back to his holding cell and let him gather his wits. It was worth a shot, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could sit in that chair and not tell them what they wanted to hear.

* * *

Caitlyn was alone in the room, G had left her there, stating he needed some air. He hadn't asked her what happened, he hadn't asked her who was responsible or if they were in custody, and that was what was worrying her. She knew he would attempt to find out on his own, but he never would. Caitlyn had effectively deleted the information from the computer systems, she was currently the only one who could tell him what had happened to their daughter, what her name was. She had a picture of her, hidden close to her, and she wanted him to see her, to see how beautiful she had been.

Caitlyn looked up as Kensi came into the room, and Caitlyn knew her eyes were showing the pain and anguish that was filling her soul at the moment. Kensi sat down on the bed near her, not saying anything, but apparently waiting and it happened. The Dam broke and Caitlyn broke down, her whole body shaking as she remembered her baby girl, and the pain was overwhelming. She was shocked when Kensi wrapped her arms around her and just held her and let her sob. Then Kensi pulled away and Caitlyn was shocked to see G sit there, to see him pull her close and they both cried together. He cried for the child he had never met.

They sat there, crying together for what seemed like hours. Kensi had released the handcuffs and Caitlyn had wrapped her arms around G and they had clung to each other. Finally when her sobs had subsided she could see the three NCIS agents and she knew what they wanted to know, they wanted to know what had happened and she knew that G deserved to know, so she took a deep breath and got ready to tell the story about the day she had become an unfeeling heartless person. The day she had lost the only good thing she had left in her life, the little girl that had been everything to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

G was studying her, Sam and Kensi standing next to him, as they waited for her to tell them what had happened. After he had been informed he had a daughter that had been taken away before he had even had a chance to meet her, it had hurt so badly. He wasn't sure who to be angry with, Caitlyn for not contacting him or himself for just walking away and hurting her so badly that she didn't want to contact him with the news of the child they had created together. G knew that she had probably thought he would push her away, but he would never abandon a child that they had created, after growing up in the system the way he had, he would never ever leave any child they had created out there without a father.

Caitlyn knew they were still waiting for an answer, and she was still trying to gather the courage needed to tell them everything. She slowly reached in and pulled out a picture of a little tiny girl with blonde curls and big blue eyes. She smiled sadly and then passed the picture to G. She watched as tears filled his eyes and he let a finger trace over the face of the little angel that was taken away from her, away from them. She bit her bottom lip and watched as he showed the picture to Sam ad Kensi but refused to give the picture up.

"She was my life, the only reason I pushed through after you broke me. She was the only person in the world who mattered to me. I was scared to death that I would fail her, and I did. I was planning on leaving the CIA, I was planning to find a better job, a more stable one for her. I had already started the plans that would be needed to be completed so I could do just that. Her name was Kyla, Kyla Elizabeth Callen. I gave her your name, put your name on her birth certificate and that was all I could do for her when it came to you." Caitlyn said and when she saw the look of pride on his face she was glad she had at least done that for him.

"I like that name. Thank you for giving her my name at least." G said softly, still clutching the picture close to him.

"You would have loved her, even as a baby she was a ham. She was sweet and loving, and I feel so empty without her. I have wanted to die since losing her. I have been taking the most dangerous operations and I make sure that I am taking the ones that most people think you would die on, and every time I survive it kills me more. I come home to an empty house, I see her pictures and I feel the pain I felt the day I lost her, the day I was delivered her body in a box." Caitlyn said her voice breaking.

"You have been trying to kill yourself?" Kensi asked in shock.

"Not kill myself, just trying to let someone kill me on a mission, but I refuse to let it be easy and unfortunately I am too good for someone to get it done, so I am still here, alone." Caitlyn said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are not alone, I am here." G growled out angry. "I am not going anywhere, and since I know this about you now, it looks like you are stuck with me, forever. I can't lose you Cait. For so long I have been looking for a way to beg you for forgiveness and to ask you to please, please, take me back and let us be together and be a family. Cait, even if you don't want to be with me then that's fine, but you are my world and I want to be with you forever, even if just as a friend."

"G…" Caitlyn started and then stopped. She knew that she still loved G, she would always love him but he had hurt her and she knew that they weren't thinking clearly, how could he think they were meant to be together or that they should get back together when they fought all the time? "We can't make a decision like this while we are trying to hide and find your friend. We should talk about this when the danger passes." Caitlyn said stubbornly, knowing that it was a known fact that passion flared in dangerous situations and most people regretted their decisions in this type of situation.

"Tell us what happened to Kyla." Kensi spoke up.

"I had worked what was supposed to be my last case, I had been out of the country for the first time since her birth. I was only gone a couple of weeks but I left her with my partner and his family. His wife had four kids and she knew how to take care of a baby, and I had always trusted them with my life, so I thought long and hard and figured they were the best for our daughter." Caitlyn said and closed her eyes. "I underestimated how good I had been at covering my tracks with her birth. I thought I had hidden her birth and the fact you were her father, but I hadn't. There was this terrorist faction who was angry with you and I for taking them down, one of the few cases we had worked together. They found out about our relationship and they were also aware of Kyla. When I came home I went straight to my partners house and it was ransacked. I found his body, as well as his wife's and their four kids. They had all been tortured and murdered, but there was no sign of Kyla." Caitlyn's voice broke as she remembered the horrible scene and the smell of death that had filled the house as she frantically searched for her baby girl.

"When did you realize she was dead?" Sam spoke up softly.

"I was sitting at home, in my living room, surrounded by cops. Her picture had been flashed everywhere and the news was telling everyone to be on the lookout. There were people everywhere and I was just waiting on a phone call or anything, for someone to demand something. The CIA and the FBI were actually working together on this case, then I got a package. It was a big cardboard box and as I brought it in, something inside me seemed to die, almost like I knew what I was going to find. I opened it and she was in there, dead. She had been tortured as well, she…" Caitlyn's voice broke and her body was wracked with sobs, she couldn't handle talking about this anymore. "I can't say anymore, please don't make me talk about this anymore."

* * *

G could see the pain on her face and knew she was suffering and she was dying inside. He knew as well that the people responsible had not been caught, he could tell by the look on her face. He felt the anger rise as he kissed Caitlyn's temple and told her to rest as he and Sam and Kensi walked into the other room.

"The people were never caught, I could tell by the look in her eyes, see if Eric can pull up anything on the case, if there is one thing I can do for my daughter, it is to find the people who took her life in such a horrible manner." G growled out.

* * *

Dom knew something bad was getting ready to happen, but he wasn't sure what it would be. He knew that they were going to hurt him worse than they already had, but there was nothing he could do about it. Dom waited patiently for the next round of torture to begin and wondered if his friends would ever find him, because he had a feeling, that there was something in the evidence he had hidden away that would be extremely important to someone, now he just had to hope that they would find him in time to save his life, and to make sure that evidence didn't fall into the hands of the dirty cop that gave him up.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks to all my loyal fans for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I recently received some devastating news that I had lost my Great Grandmother on Oct. 24th. She has been my world for as long as I have been alive. It could cause me to lose some focus on my writing but I am going to keep attempting to write, which means I might write something that confuses you or you have a question about. If that happens please send me a Private Message and I will be happy to answer you or explain whatever you need explained.

Also I am not sure if there will be gaps between chapters or not, but if there is please be patient with me. It's hard to deal with a loss that really hits you so hard. As always please read and review, the more reviews I get the more I want to update my stories. Thanks everyone.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 8

Caitlyn could tell they were confused about something. She waited for them to ask their questions, she knew they had to have questions.

"Did the CIA know about the baby? I mean I know you said you were trying to hide it or you thought you had…." Kensi spoke up.

"I know that was confusing since I admitted Callen's name was on the birth certificate but my name wasn't. You see I used an alias, one that no one knew about because I have a few aliases that no one even knows about. I have credit cards, bank accounts, drivers licenses, and I even own cars and a home in each of the aliases." Caitlyn admitted slowly. "I did some private jobs, high paying private jobs, that allowed me to make a lot of money on the side." She said when she saw the confusion on their face at the mention of owning more than one home, which didn't seem possible on a government salary.

"You did private jobs and made a ton of money on the side? How did the CIA not find out?" Sam asked her, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Why would they find out? I filed my taxes under the alias I used for each job that I took, trying not to use the same alias more than three times a year and never within at least three months of each of the jobs. The aliases are legit home owners who work regular jobs according to their profiles in the CIA database, which as you know, has information on everyone in the world. Whether they are just a poor single mother, trying to work hard to raise her kids or you're a Director of a federal agency, like Leon Vance is?" Caitlyn said.

"I can't believe they still have that database. I thought they were ordered to get rid of it?" G said with a frown.

"They were, but since when does the CIA listen to what anyone tells them to do?" Caitlyn asked them softly.

"So you used an alias on our daughters birth certificate but my real name, why?" G asked her softly. "Why not put a will together?"

"Because I couldn't do it that way. A will would be a legal document that would need to be filed with a lawyer's office or a computer would need to be used to use one of those legal sites online, the CIA had started keeping a bit closer eye on me around near her due date and I had asked a lawyer about a will naming you as her guardian. I was informed that it was easier for a father with their name on a birth certificate to get custody of their child rather than someone named in a will, in case the will was contested." Caitlyn said softly.

"True. I knew a dad once, he wasn't on the birth certificate but he was named in the will. It took him five years to even get a temporary custody order, and the kids were nearly grown when he finally beat out the people contesting the will." Kensi spoke up with a wince.

"I just wanted to be safe, rather than sorry for her. When it comes to your kid, you do whatever you have to do for them, they mean more to you than anything no matter what it takes. I don't know how anyone found her Calllen, unless it was someone who hated you, an enemy of yours who was pissed off and killed her to make a statement to you." Caitlyn said suddenly the thought occurring to him.

"Could be." G whispered, not wanting to think he could be the reason his little girl was dead.

"Well you two could always make another baby, ease some of the void." Sam teased, wanting to try and break the sad tension that was filling the room.

"They won't stop until they either kill me or they tale me in. You should give me up, we might be able to bargain for your friend." Caitlyn murmured, realizing that her injuries were bad, and it could mean that she would slow them down, it might be best if they let the CIA have her.

* * *

Dom was sure there was a change in the men around him. He knew his ribs were broken and he knew that he probably had a concussion, it was why he was fading in and out, all the time. But as he struggled some more, tried to keep his eyes open so he could find out some more information he realized there was something else, something that was going on around him. He knew right away that they were really worried about something, almost like the information he had managed to copy had been leaked out. Dom had managed to get a copy of the disc somewhere with the deal that if something were to happen to him that the person was to make sure that the disc was to get to his boss, Director Leon Vance. If the person had managed to get the disc there, then it wouldn't be long before the CIA realized they were in big trouble and they would attempt to do a huge cleanup, which would mean taking out all the agents involved in that case.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting alone, once again handcuffed to G's headboard, and she used her special equipment to find out the information she needed. She was able to block all signals and she made sure that the phone she was using was completely untraceable, she wasn't stupid, she was actually a genius and she had managed to make sure that the equipment she used for her cases, and operations, were completely untraceable and completely undetectable. Her eyes went wide as she saw the information attached to her file, the information she had been dreading reading. She had known that the information was most likely there, but actually seeing the attachment made it so real, made her realize that she was most likely going to die and real soon. She sighed, at least she would be with her baby girl soon enough.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kensi asked softly walking into the room.

"There is a kill order on me." Caitlyn said, not bothering to soften the blow, there was no reason to. She didn't think any of the three agents really cared what happened to her.

"I know." G said walking into the room with Sam. "Our people are working on it and it won't be long before the CIA will have to cancel it, but it doesn't mean that we are going to be out of danger. We need to find the information needed to save Dom, and soon."

"Look, the information that Dom managed to get into, was only a small piece of the information. He can make a small dent where he probably thinks he would be making a huge difference. I know more and I have more information than he even knows exists. I have more information than anyone knows existed." Caitlyn admitted softly.

"Well then I think it's only fair that you find a way to get that information and hand it over. I am not going to lose you again Caitlyn, I may have lost you once and we may have lost our daughter, but I refuse to give up on you. Which means, I am in this all the way. Whatever danger is coming your way, is also coming my way." G state calmly, but inside he realized he may have just entered a deadly world he had no idea how to live in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caitlyn was rubbing at the back of her neck where she felt the tension pressing on her muscles and nerves. She knew that she probably had stress knots in her shoulders and in her neck, which was a normal occurrence for her. She was always stressing about something and since her daughters death, she had pretty much taken any operation or job that would put her life on the line, something she wasn't going to admit to yet. She knew that she had died inside when she had lost her daughter. She had died inside when she had lost G, but their daughter had brought her joy and happiness, something she hadn't thought was possible. But when she lost her daughter, that was it. She missed her little angel every single day, and she knew that she must have done something really horrible, for someone to decide that killing an innocent child, a defenseless, very loving, sweet little child. Caitlyn remembered how scared she was when she had found out she was pregnant but as she had gotten used to the idea she had started to really appreciate and get happy at the thought of a child, someone who she could love and take care of and would always be there for her.

"Hey." Kensi said walking into the room.

"Hi Kensi." Caitlyn said with a soft smile.

"You know that G isn't going to let you go this time, right?" Kensi blurts out, getting straight to the point.

"He needs to. I could just disappear after we get Dom back for you, that way G could move on with his life and not have to see me or be reminded of how I got our baby girl murdered." Caitlyn said as she closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to get Kensi on her side, to convince her that G would be much better off without her around. However, when she opened them she could tell right away that it wasn't going to work, in fact, she could tell that Kensi would be on G's side, scheming to find a way to make her stay there.

"Caitlyn, I know you think you know what's best for G, and I appreciate you wanting to look out for him and all, but I think maybe this time, you should sit and talk things through with him, maybe let him know how scared you are that he might be hating you or eventually hate you for what happened to your little girl." Kensi said, as she looked at Caitlyn with that soft look full of sympathy.

"I don't know…" Caitlyn said with a sigh as she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Dom was gasping for breath as he sat against the wall in the new area. He had nearly escaped, thanks to an inside person that had tried to help him out, but now he was paying for it. The security around his new cell was a lot tighter and it would make any rescue attempt a lot harder. Dom was holding his sides, knowing that at least a few of his ribs were broken. He winced as he heard the footsteps that were coming down that long empty corridor. Dom knew that they were coming for him, he knew because all the other cells in this area were empty. He was wondering what his punishment would be for his near escape, the attempt was already costing him big, and he knew things were only going to get worse from here on out.

"Mr. Vail, I think you have been a little to comfortable if you thought that my team would be so lax as to allow you to leave us before we got what we wanted." The man that always wore a black ski mask stated.

It was obvious to Dom that this man was one of the leaders around here, and that his identity was always going to be a secret. Dom could tell the man was purposely disguising his voice, using fake accents and such every time he came to see Dom. Dom also knew that everyone around the area knew better than to ever identify this man by his real name. Dom was beginning to think he was in even more trouble then he first thought he was.

"Now, I know that it can't be great sitting in a dark and cold and damp cell, on the floor with no blankets to keep you warm, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?" the man said and then laughed as if he had just told a very funny joke. "No, we need you healthy and in good shape, that way you can tell your people what we want and they will bring us what we need."

Dom wasn't sure at this point what it was that they wanted, he knew that this had to do with the case he had found hidden, the information the CIA was trying to bury, now the question was, what information were they looking for that they thought he could get them?

* * *

G walked into the room and saw Caitlyn staring at the ceiling, obviously lost in thought. He could already tell she was scheming and attempting to come up with an argument to get him to release her and leave her be, but for some reason he really felt like he couldn't do that. He could tell she was in pain, she was trying so hard to hide it but her injuries seemed to be bothering her more than ever. He knew she was trying to act tough, that she didn't want to rely on anyone to help her out, it was something he had learned about her when they had been dating. He knew that most people didn't like to feel like they were dependent on others, so they refused to ask for help, even when they really needed that help. Caitlyn was suffering and he knew that she was really scared, she was running from the one place she had felt like she belonged, she was running from the very people she had trusted with her life and yet it was clear that something had happened that she no longer trusted them, because she had felt like she had to hide their daughter from them.

"Cait, whatever it is you are thinking about doing, forget it." G said simply as he walked over with the first aid kit. "It's time to redress those wounds." He said with a sigh.

Caitlyn winced, knowing that the alcohol swabs were really going to sting, again. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." G said in a flat toneless voice.

"Fine." Caitlyn said nodding slowly.

"Cait, everything is going to be okay, we are going to get Dom back and we are going to figure things out, everything is going to be okay." G said softly.

"I hope you're right." Caitlyn said softly, and deep down she really hoped he was right because she was tired of fighting and she was nearly ready to give in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caitlyn was sitting in the living room, with the three NCIS agents all of them trying to come up with a plan on how to find and rescue their missing agent, Dom. But Caitlyn knew there was no way they would be able to find where he was, not if the CIA was the one holding him. Caitlyn leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable couch, something she didn't think existed in a hidden safe house, and watched the agents who were obviously desperate to come up with some sort of plan to rescue their missing friend. She wanted to be able to give them some hope, she wanted to be able to tell them that they would get their friend and fellow agent back alive and safe and healthy, but she couldn't in good conscious tell them that. She knew how the agency worked when something was threatening them, she knew how far they would go, because she had seen it herself.

"Cait, why are you so quiet over there?" Kensi asked, looking over at the young agent who was still struggling to recover from the injuries she had suffered.

"I am just worried about all of you. I know that you think that there is a chance that you will get him back safe and sound without any problems, but I know how the agency works when there is a problem that they need to handle in this situation." Caitlyn said softly. "I want to believe that your friend, your partner, is safe and unharmed and being treated like a guest and not a prisoner, but I know if you get him back alive he is going to have injuries and he may even be severely traumatized, who knows."

"Caitlyn, no one knows the CIA in this room, the way that you do. Maybe you have some insight on where they might try and stash him, where they might have a place that would keep someone like him and who they might send to keep an eye on him?" Sam asked speaking up. He barely talked to Caitlyn while they were all there, and so the fact that he was actually trying to ask for her help, without outright saying he needed her help, that was something she couldn't ignore. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands that her in her lap and then sighed before looking back up at him and trying to think hard about what he was saying.

"I know that they have special places for situations like this, but there is a huge chance that they are hiding him somewhere close by, mainly because they know that you would probably think that he was taken out of state or possibly out of the country which will work in our favor." Caitlyn spoke up and could see the surprise on everyone's faces. "You thought they took him out of the country?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Well we didn't think they would keep him close by and risk us being able to get to him." G spoke up looking at his ex-girlfriend and still wondering why they broke up in the first place. He was still wondering if he had stuck with her, if he had made sure they didn't break up, if he would have been able to protect their innocent little girl and keep her alive.

"That's the point." Caitlyn pointed out and then frowned as the untraceable phone rang, it was the cell phone she used to contact the CIA, mainly as a taunt. She had designed the phone herself and knew it was untraceable, but it was also safer to only talk for a small amount of time. She had a special thing that made the phone signal jump from cell tower to cell tower, in different countries. There was no way they would find this place. She picked up slowly and answered it. "What?" She said simply.

"I want to make a deal with you." The voice that Caitlyn was hoping to never have to hear again spoke into the phone.

"What makes you think I am willing to make any deals with you?" Caitlyn asked them as she leaned against the wall, aware that all three NCIS agents were staring at her, wanting her to put the phone on speakerphone but Caitlyn wasn't going to allow them to tell her what to do or how to handle anything.

"Well I have more than one thing that you want." The voice said with a sneer in it.

"Well as far as I am concerned you have something the NCIS agents want, doesn't mean you have anything that I want." Caitlyn pointed out, rolling her eyes at the glare that Sam sent her, almost like she was betraying them at that moment in time.

"I have information you might want, badly. I have information on your daughter and it information you are going to need, badly." The voice said, hitting Caitlyn below the belt.

"I seriously doubt you have anything that I need or that will be worth much." Caitlyn stated, proud that her voice was steady and that nothing was giving away the pain that she was feeling inside right then. She wanted to scream in anger and hang up the phone and throw it against the wall, screaming in pain and anger.

"I know something very important about that innocent little angel of yours." The voice said, "I doubt she was innocent, right Caitlyn?"

"You son of a…" Caitlyn trailed off, taking a deep breath and knowing he was doing this on purpose, but her baby was dead and there was no reason this man should be talking about her. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter again, do you understand! You know nothing about her and if you insult my daughter I will kill you slowly and painfully and make you wish you had found a brain to use before you called me!" Caitlyn yelled before hanging the phone up, well aware she had lost it but she didn't care. The pain she was feeling was real and sure threw the phone to G before turning for his bedroom, since she was being forced to sleep in there, and she handcuffed herself to the bed, knowing they would get angry if she wasn't handcuffed and felt herself breaking apart, the pain was becoming harder to bear for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Caitlyn was well aware everyone was still curious about the phone call from yesterday. They were all being patient and not pushing her for information, but it didn't matter because she wouldn't repeat those words. The thought that someone could imply that a child wasn't innocent was an obvious ploy to set her off, which worked. But they had been hoping she would screw up and give them some information or have them tell her where to meet them and go alone. She wasn't stupid, she may have snapped on the phone and she may hate the mention of her daughter in an capacity at the moment, but it didn't mean she was stupid enough to put not just her safety and life at risk, but everyone else's as well. She was sitting at the table, picking at the toast that was sitting in front of her. She hadn't been hungry and although G had said he would make her anything she wanted, she had said she didn't want to eat anything. So he set a plate of toast in front of her and told her she had to eat something because of those injuries and the fact that she needed her strength to keep going, she didn't want to keep going.

The whole night last night her thoughts had been centered on her missing daughter and she had been having so many nightmares that she didn't think she could survive it one bit. She noticed that G was keeping the closest eye on her, ever and knew that the mention of their daughter on the phone last night had slammed into her, harder than anything ever could.

"There are going to be nasty people who will use our little girls memory against us Cait, we have to be ready for those things." G said calmly as he watched her push the toast around on the plate in front of her.

Caitlyn slowly raised her head and stared at the man she had always known she would always love. When she had given birth to their daughter she had seen how much that little girl looked like her father and it had been so hard for her but at the same time one of the happiest things she had ever seen. Knowing she would always have a piece of the man that would always hold her heart made her feel like they were connected together for eternity, now there was nothing holding them together and he had no reason to really need her around after she helped her get his friend and fellow agent back from the people she worked with. "You never even met her, you aren't the one who has to see her face in your mind every time and imagine how she felt when she was being cruelly murdered. You aren't the one who has to hear her tiny voice every single night begging for you to save her and then asking why you failed to protect her. You don't have to live with the guilt of failing a young child who deserved to live much more than her own mother did. I would give my life for her to be able to be sitting here right now with you, as long as she was alive and able to be happy I would happily die for her."

"Don't you think I wish I could have been there? Don't you think I hate myself every single damn day now that I wasn't the father that she needed? That I wasn't there to protect not just her but you every single day?" G said, his eyes were snapping with anger now. "I know what it was like to grow up alone, without a father, heck I didn't even have a mother so I am so grateful she at least had you, but I would never ever want any child of mine growing up without both of their parents. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, say that you would die right now or throw in my face that I wasn't there or that I didn't get to see her or hear her voice or anything. That decision was all yours baby." G said as he got up and his chair slammed back against the wall, causing Caitlyn's eyes to widen and her whole body to jump in fear.

"You keep hurting him." Kensi said from where she was leaning against the wall. "Eat the damn toast and then go apologize because I know him, I know right now that G is hurting but doesn't want to show it and more than that, I know he loves you."

"I…" Caitlyn stopped as she heard the alarms blaring, someone was attempting to breach the safe house doors.

"We have a breach!" Kensi shouted and she heard running footsteps as bags were thrown to people and guns were loaded up, clips slipped into pockets and everyone headed for another secret tunnel exit, they were never going to get to plan their rescue mission for Dom if they couldn't find a secure location.

* * *

Dom wasn't sure how long he had been out this time, but he was sure that things were getting more and more painful. The torture he was being put through was becoming unbearable, but he couldn't betray anyone, not his country and certainly not his friends and family. They all trusted him to protect the people of the United States and the secrets the government held. He couldn't go over their heads and tell anyone in this room anything at all, because it could be the end of so many lives if he did. The things that he knew, the things he had seen in those files, he could be looking at one of the biggest terrorist plots, and the CIA knew it because it had all started with that case, that one case that the files were buried in a secret area, one that was so easy for Dom to find. He knew that Caitlyn was the CIA agent involved and he knew that she was there on the mission, but he had also seen in the secret files that they had a major order going out on her, especially since they had managed to find her one weakness and use it against her.

"Please, someone get me out of here soon. I don't want to break, I don't want to break." Dom said inside his head and just kept repeating it over and over, hoping that the people that were all staring at him would just turn and leave the room, he needed them to leave the room.

"It's time for another round." The voice said and Dom knew things were only going to get worse from there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caitlyn knew she wasn't going to be able to last must longer. Her injuries were a lot worse than she had first let on to anyone and she was getting weaker, at least that's what she was thinking was going on. Deep down though, she knew, the truth was that she had lost her will to fight and her determination to survive and do what was right. The strike at her enter being had happened when her daughter had been killed and she had been merely existing and not living. She wasn't sure how they had gotten to one of the few safe houses left, but she knew this one wasn't connected through any tunnel systems; this one was completely separate and alone. It was one that wasn't even really a safe house, just a house that G had somehow gotten access to, and it was apparent that he wasn't in a sharing mood on how he accessed the house, or whose house it really was.

"You eat what's on that plate or I will kindly find something I can shove down your throat." Kensi said as she leaned back in her chair and stared at Caitlyn.

G had been ignoring Caitlyn since their last conversation and so that left the others to keep an eye on her. She was no longer forced to share a room with G, at least she didn't think she was. G hadn't been in the room she had been handcuffed to the headboard in for a nap earlier. She didn't know where his bags were but she didn't care really. Sighing she knew that Kensi was serious and so she winced and took a couple bites of the food in front of her. "You know, I get that you hate me, so what I don't get, is why you care whether I live or die? Why do you whether I eat?" Caitlyn asked her in between forced bites of food that apparently her stomach was extremely happy to get.

"Because you are a blind idiot! G is in love with you, I can see it and so can Sam. We all can tell how much you love him as well. G doesn't deserve to keep losing people in his life, he's been through enough." Kensi said shrugging.

"Are you sure you aren't in love with him?" Caitlyn asked her seriously.

"Yeah, I am sure. He's a great friend and someone I am proud to have watching my back, but nothing more. You need to stop throwing the fact that he wasn't around to see your daughter at all, in his face." Kensi said in a low voice.

"But if I don't, then he won't hate me." Caitlyn said softly. "And if he doesn't hate me, then he will be hurt when I don't survive this operation, and make no mistakes I won't. There is something you should know, there is a kill order on me. They are sending whoever they can, their best assassins to kill me, whenever they can get the chance to."

"You didn't think that was something we needed to know?" G snapped from the doorway that led from the living room into the kitchen where Kensi and Caitlyn were sitting.

"They won't kill you, they only want me. They are using Dom to get to me because they know I won't let anyone innocent be killed in my place. Dom was picked up because he was accessing the files that I was supposed to access. They most likely traced it to him and thought that he was working with me or knew where I was. Dom does know me, I have talked to him, but he never really knew where I lived, I wouldn't ever give that kind of information out. I did, however, tell Dom that if he was ever caught and they wanted information, to give them whatever they needed on me, no matter what." Caitlyn said softly. "I don't want your friend hurt because of me."

"Too late." Kensi snapped at her.

"It's not too late and it's not her fault." Sam said, keeping a level head.

"We aren't going to let you die, and I will never ever hate you." G said softly as he walked over and pulled Caitlyn's chair out, kneeling in front of her. He was aware of Kensi and Sam leaving the room to give them some privacy. "I could never hate you because you own my heart Caitlyn."

"You should learn to hate me, G." Caitlyn said, not knowing what to say or do. "I can't bear the thought of you being hurt because I am killed."

"You won't be killed, and you I won't be hurt. When this is over, when this is all said and done, we are going to have a serious talk and Caitlyn, I won't your word, that you will try and make sure that nothing happens to you, I want you to promise you will fight back and you will try and make sure that we can be together when this is over, because I refuse to let you go a second time." G said seriously.

Caitlyn knew he was very serious and that was what scared her the most.

* * *

Dom was leaning back against the cold wall in the cell he had been moved to. This cell was even darker and dirtier and he knew that there were rats all around him. He knew he was being isolated more and more, but he wasn't sure what it was that they really wanted from him. They had stopped asking him questions a couple days ago, now it was all about making sure they tried to hurt him or break him, but for what reason he wasn't sure about. He knew there was something in his head that they wanted, but he didn't think it had anything to do with what he thought it did. They hadn't brought up the files that he had seen, the secret ones, for a while now. If there was something else that he knew about someone else, then he was going to have to be more careful about what came out of his mouth, because he refused to break, no matter what it was they were really after and he was going to make sure no one thought that they had the weak agent, because it was apparent he was grabbed because they thought he would be the easiest to break.

"I'll show you! I am not weak and I will not break." Dom said, reinforcing his mind and his will power against anything and everything they may do to him. He wasn't going to let his friends and co-workers down, Hetty had given him a chance and now it was time that he prove that she had made the right decision in choosing him.

* * *

They were watching the monitor closely, looking for any signs that Agent X had arrived, but there were no signs of Agent X. They knew that no one else knew much about Agent X, that no one knew how dangerous this Agent was and what this Agent was capable of doing when they wanted to. They had never seen one person go as cold and dead inside when doing their job, when making sure they felt no emotions so that they didn't have anything to interfere with getting the job done. Agent X could be deadly when they went cold, but the biggest worry they all had, was what Agent X did when they allowed feeling into what they did, because that was what made this agent deadlier than any of the Agents that were made during their special operation that had effectively turned people into deadly machines. Agent X knew everything there was to know about several of their operations, but there was the one that no one wanted to get out, and that was the one that made this NCIS agent they were holding very vital.

"Agent X will come and we may all die when they do." Stanley said as he looked over at the man watching the security feeds.

"I am aware of that." The man said, no one was allowed to know his identity, no one was allowed to know his name. They all just referred to him as the man, and that was all he would allow.

"Why do you think Agent X hasn't arrived yet?" Stanley asked, not caring that he might be bothering the man.

"I am not psychic nor so I know much about Agent X, so I couldn't tell you. Now be quiet and keep monitoring the NCIS geek in there." The man said, snapping and turning angry and annoyed eyes on Stanley who immediately went back to work, no one liked to anger the man.

* * *

Caitlyn sat up, covered in sweat from head to toe. She knew what was wrong, the nightmares and everything that was haunting her, were only getting worse. Her mind was fighting back with her, her memories were eating away at her. "Agent X." Caitlyn said softly. She knew, she knew exactly what was going on and she knew what operation they wanted information on and what operation they were so desperate to hide. Agent X was a deadly agent and if Agent X was sent on Caitlyn's trail then, everyone around her would be killed immediately. "This is bad." Caitlyn said as she looked over to where G was fast asleep. "This is so bad."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caitlyn had managed to sneak away from the house, with very few of her things, mostly just weapons. Her injuries had been treated before she had gone to bed, so she was hoping they would hold if she got into a battle with Agent X, or any of the other agents that were created during that trial. She was watching every single movement around her, keeping her head down and trying to clear her mind now that memories were starting to come back and appear in her head. Caitlyn could feel someone's eyes watching her and a quick glance showed that Sam had seen her leave and was following her, she was sure it wouldn't be long until G appeared and dragged her back to the house, so she needed to clear her mind quickly and try and access all the information that was stored in her memories as fast as she could. There had to be something in those memories that could help them get Dom back, there had to be someone she could contact for help.

She needed to remember what Agent X looked like and just what weaknesses, if any, that Agent X had. She knew that everyone in the CIA was afraid of this agent, but if Agent X was under their control then there should be no reason for any fear at all, unless this Agent had gone rogue. If the case was that Agent X was no longer controlled by the CIA, then tracking down this agent could be the key into getting Dom back and shutting down a lot of CIA projects and maybe getting her kill order rescinded. Kill orders were usually pulled if the Director of the CIA or the leader of the Department that recommended it, were taken out of their job duties by either death or being arrested or fired. Caitlyn knew that she needed to know who she needed to get rid of to make sure the kill order was called off. If Agent X was the person she needed to get to, then she would find this agent immediately.

* * *

G was furious as he caught up with Sam. He could see that Caitlyn wasn't trying to really run, but she was obviously trying to figure some things out. He couldn't believe that she would leave the safe house with her injuries and the fact that someone wanted to kill her. The fact that she left alone, was even worse than anything he could have thought she would do. Caitlyn was the only person in his life that had been able to actually get him to feel real love, and when he lost her the first time it had nearly killed him, if he lost her a second time, he wasn't sure that he could take it. He nodded for Sam to hang back and he started walking over to where she was now sitting on the beach, staring at the water in deep thought.

"You better have a good reason for putting your life at even more risk." He nearly growled out as he sat next to her on the beach.

"I was trying to remember someone who might be able to help. I was also trying to remember what could get the kill order on me taken off, and the only way I can do that is to know who recommended it and who signed off on it." Caitlyn said softly as she turned and saw the worry in his eyes. He loved her, that was something she was sure of, and that scared her more than anything because when she died, because if she didn't figure this whole thing out she would die, it would probably kill him as well.

"We can get that information, but leaving on your own, especially with your injuries, is only going to put you in unnecessary danger." G said to her, the glare he flashed at her was clear.

"All right." Caitlyn said as she waited for him to get up and then she allowed him to help her up before they started back for the house, with Sam as their shadow.

* * *

Dom was beginning to feel like he was losing his mind. He could hear the sound of voices around him, but there wasn't anyone close by. He could hear people taunting him, but he couldn't see any speakers or any holes that would show where they could be. He knew they had to have cameras and speakers well hidden, this was something designed to drive him insane, and he hated to admit that it was somewhat working. He didn't want to be weak, but he had no street smarts and he didn't know how to fight back against these people. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he knew who these people really were. A part of him was hoping that they were only running a test on him, trying to see if they could get him to crack during a certain time frame and then they could say he wasn't NCIS field work ready, and that would crush him. No, Dom needed to stay strong, he needed to show Hetty and the others that he was just as capable as Sam, G or Kensi in taking punishment and torture, that he wouldn't break and that their secrets were safe with him.

Dom knew that if he ever spoke about the things he knew, it could cause a lot of damage and could lead to the deaths of some of the people he really cared about most. Dom could not let these folks get him to betray his friends and co workers, he couldn't let them get him to give them things that would put their lives in danger. They would do whatever they had to do to protect him, he could do no less in return. He didn't think he was going to get to see his friends ever again, but if he did he wanted them to proud of him.

* * *

Caitlyn knew that the time was coming when she would have to inform G about what this was all about, but she couldn't bring herself to do it at the moment. Her own memories were still a bit fuzzy on the operation that had created specialized agents, and Agent X was the best of them. Agent X was their only hope and she needed to try and remember who Agent X was and where she could find them. Because if she didn't find Agent X before the CIA convinced them that she was a threat to National Security, then she wasn't going to live past the day that Agent X decided would be her last.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caitlyn looked over and saw G, Sam and Kensi all talking in low whispers, trying to make sure she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She had seen the three of them doing that a lot lately, and they always made sure that she couldn't see their mouths moving when they talked, which meant G remembered that she could read lips. She was pretty sure she knew that Kensi could do that as well, which was why whenever she managed to make a phone call, that they thought was to someone helpful on their team, she kept her back to them and her voice low, because she was actually talking to someone that they wouldn't approve of. Caitlyn wasn't sure who she could trust anymore, and she was pretty sure that anyone who worked for the CIA or was an asset to a current or former CIA Agent were completely untrustworthy, which made her life and her plans a lot harder to put into action. Caitlyn was being asked to depend on and trust a bunch of people she didn't even know, and she wasn't sure she could do that because she didn't know what their skills were or what they were capable of doing.

* * *

G glanced over Sam's shoulder and could tell that Caitlyn was getting annoyed with the three of them. He hadn't wanted to worry her, but they were now officially out of contact with anyone that could help them. Sam and Kensi had both tried, and failed, to communicate with anyone in NCIS, either locally or at another office. G had also failed when he had tried every trick that he had learned and that meant they were currently blacked out. G didn't like the thought of them going up against top level CIA operatives and being unable to communicate with their people at all. G already knew that Caitlyn would tell them to pull out or try and find a way to leave the three of them behind if she knew, she had to think that they were getting help from NCIS, otherwise it would be extremely difficult to convince her to stick with the team.

"G, if Eric can't even get through to us or find a way to get through to us, then we are in deeper trouble then even we could possibly know." Kensi said, even though her voice was low it was clearly on the verge of panic. It was her partner that was being held, and both G and Sam knew what they would be feeling if it were one of them in her shoes, but G couldn't allow her feelings to jeopardize Caitlyn's life, he couldn't lose her again.

"Kensi, if you feel like you would be better off at headquarters, you can slip out at nightfall." G said softly. He valued Kensi as a team member and he knew it would be hard if they were down one more, especially if they really were just going to have to do this as the four of them, but he wouldn't try and force her to stay and he definitely wouldn't guilt her into it.

"G, forget it, I am not going anywhere." Kensi said, as she arched an eyebrow and gave him a mocking look. It was clear that she was not thrilled with staying but she was not going to let her team mates go into this type of situation without her firepower either.

"Thanks." G said softly, and he glanced at Sam to let him know that it was directed at him as well. "I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but who knows what we could uncover, we may be able to take down some CIA Agents that have gotten on our last nerve by taking over our operations in the past."

"True, we never did like the CIA much." Sam said with a shrug and smirky grin.

"That's so true." Kensi added with a smile of her own.

G knew that they were smiling now, but the thought of going against dirty CIA Operatives who could be using other agents who were lower on the totem pole to do their dirty work, was not the best situation to be in. They could have close to fifty agents in one spot, taking on the four of them, just because one dirty top level suit said so. This was going to get more dangerous and dirty before it got any better.

* * *

Dom wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but as he opened his eyes he knew he was in another area. He had been moved, which meant the reason he had been unconscious was that he was drugged so he couldn't identify the area he was being held if he got a message out. It wouldn't matter if someone tried to trace another calls or anything made, this was the CIA, they could have the signal bouncing from anywhere, it could see whatever they wanted those coordinates to say, to lead Dom's friends and team mates into an ambush. Dom knew that he couldn't risk that, which meant until he knew for sure where he was, he couldn't make any calls for help. Of course he couldn't do anything while he was chained to a chair in the middle of a very dark and cold cell. Dom wasn't sure where he was now, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the United States of America any longer.

"Great, now I just need to know what Continent, Country and exact location to be rescued." Dom muttered to himself, disgusted that he had gotten himself into this situation at all. He should have made sure he had paid better attention to every ounce of training that Sam and Kensi had tried to teach him, and then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be stuck here in these chains.

* * *

He knew it couldn't be long until Agent X got involved. All of the files on this Agent X had been destroyed and no one knew what this Agent looked like. He was pretty sure it was a man, and that he was one of ten of the final living Agents that had been part of that experiment that was causing this whole mess with Caitlyn in the first place. Agent X was also the most dangerous of the ten living Agents. Agent X was the only one who knew how to contact the others and what they looked like. No one had a clue where Agent X had hidden the other nine and Agent X had been very thorough in destroying any and all photo's and video's that had their identity on it. He was actually hoping that he could talk this Agent into agreeing to continue to work for the CIA, in a top secret capacity of course. He knew that this Agent could be the one he had been waiting to get on his side, the Agent that could help him make things the way he wanted. He was in control of several political seats, and he was able to convince certain law enforcement officers to do things the way that he wanted them done, now, with this Agent by his side and on his team, they could be unstoppable.

"I have a very big dream, and you Agent X are going to help me realize it. But first, you are going to show yourself and help me get rid of the thorn in my side, Caitlyn and her little NCIS friends must go, and I want their deaths, slow, painful and very public. This could work to my advantage if we make people believe that four law enforcement officials were killed by terrorists, I could have the money and power that I want and faster than I ever dreamed." He said as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the photo's hanging on his wall. "Soon their blood will stain the streets, and I will have everything that I want and more!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dom was shivering, his teeth were chattering and he knew that there was absolutely no way that he was going to get warm anytime soon. He was pretty sure that they were all sitting in the main room, watching him somehow and laughing at how miserable he was. Dom had never been in the military and he admitted that he wasn't as tough or as resourceful as anyone else that he knew within NCIS or even any of the other agencies that he had met. Dom knew that he should have taken Sam and Kensi both up on their offers to give him further training and to help him learn some new things that could be useful in the event of a severe emergency, which this clearly was. Dom was feeling more and more like a stupid person, he knew that his job was dangerous and that they all made enemies, and he also knew that even if he didn't have any enemies, he worked with people who had plenty. That information alone should have been enough to make him take up the extra training and advice, but he didn't do it because he thought he knew better.

The more he sat there and his teeth were chattering, the more he knew he was probably starting to come down with something and that could become serious. The area around him was completely and totally icy, and he was worried that he was going to get something more than a cold. He wasn't sure if they were controlling the temperature, like he had heard from people that some creepy horrible people do when they are trying to break someone that they believed held valuable intelligence. Dom could only hope that they wanted him badly enough that if he got real sick, they would bring in someone to take a look at him and maybe administer medication.

"Come on team, help me out here." Dom muttered under his breath, making sure that if there was a way for them to hear or see him, that they didn't know what he was saying at all.

* * *

Caitlyn was staring out the window, knowing within her heart that there was something that she was missing. Her memory was pretty shot about a lot of different things, and she hated to tell G just how badly her memory was, because she knew that he would really freak out if he knew the real extent of her injuries and all of the things that had truly happened to her. Caitlyn wanted to be honest because deep in her heart she knew that he was the man she wanted to be with, the man who owned her heart forever, but she also knew that there was a huge chance she was not coming out of this alive, and even if she did the men behind this may never let it go and might just try and kill her later on, when she let her guard down thinking she was safe. Caitlyn wasn't sure she would ever have a safe and normal life, if she would ever get to have anymore children, and that was something that she hated.

"Hey." Kensi said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi." Caitlyn said, as she turned and faced Kensi.

"I don't know what happened fully in the past, and I don't know why you and G broke up or did the things you two did, but I do know that you both love each other, even if neither of you are willing to fully admit how you truly feel to each other." Kensi said with a small smile. "Life is way too short to ignore your feelings, or to just say that it's better to wait and say things later, because there may never be a later, no one knows that better than you do." Kensi pointed out softly.

"Even if we somehow figure this out and I come out alive on the other end of this battle, if my injuries manage to heal and I either continue working for the CIA or somehow manage to find someone else who is willing to hire me, they could still come after me later on." Caitlyn pointed out softly. "I may never ever be free or safe. That means that I may never be able to have anymore children, and we all know that G wants to be a dad someday and that he wants to have a family."

"You can have a family, Caitlyn, you just need to know that you are going to have to work a little harder to keep them safe. We all live in a dangerous world, we work in a dangerous field and we all make enemies." Kensi told her softly.

"Is that why you are avoiding me and anything personal?" G asked softly.

Caitlyn watched as Kensi smiled and patted her on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the two of them alone. Caitlyn wasn't sure what to say to him, but she knew that Kensi was right about life being too short. Even if she didn't survive this whole thing, she wanted G to know the truth about how she felt and to know that he made her feel whole and loved, something she hadn't felt in so long from anyone. She sighed and then slowly nodded her head.

"Caitlyn, our lives and what we do to help people, make it dangerous for us. Most people don't even fully understand the sacrifices that we make for all of this, but we will always be able to work as a team to keep any kids that we have safe." G told her softly.

"I failed our first child, I don't think I can ever bury another baby, I can't go through that again G." Caitlyn said as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. "I can't survive burying anymore people that I love, and I especially won't survive burying another baby."

G pulled her into his arms and he rubbed her back with one hand, while the other hand rested on her nape, lightly massaging it to try and calm her down and offer comfort. G knew that it had to have been hard to bury their child, alone and without the comfort of someone she could trust being right there. "But you know it will be different this time, because you have me and all my friends and contacts. There is no way that we will ever lose another child like that, no way would I let it and I know that you won't either. I love you Caitlyn, as much as I didn't want to admit it after all the hurt and pain everything has caused, I really do love you and I don't want to stop and I don't want to lose you."

Caitlyn was shocked that he admitted his feelings and she knew that she had to admit her own. "I love you to, but I am terrified that this will never end. There is a lot that you don't know and a lot that I can't remember to help us, but I know that there is a group of CIA operatives out there that are way beyond dangerous and they are operatives that you don't want to mess with and I know they are coming and they will be involved in this, I know it and I fear it, because if they get involved, then there is no one that can stop them."

* * *

He was laughing because he knew that Caitlyn had to know he was going to bring Agent X into this equation and he was disappointed that he couldn't see her face, because it had to be full of terror. Caitlyn wasn't normally stupid, but this time she was acting really dumb. She should have just allowed them to kill her, rather than drag this whole thing out or bring others into the equation, because now she was signing the death warrants of anyone that helped her or the people that joined in on her side. There could be no happy ending for her in this, absolutely none. He was looking at the computer, looking at the caskets in front of him and planning Caitlyn's funeral out, so that before she died he could show her that everything was in order and that there had be no doubt in his mind, that this would all end with her death, and because of her, it would end in the death of those NCIS Agents with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Caitlyn opened her eyes and then winced, shutting them again immediately because of the pain that was streaking through her head as the light hit her eyes. This wasn't normal, this was only something she should have felt if she had a hangover, but she hadn't had any alcohol to drink in a long, long time, so why was this hurting? She slowly opened her eyes to a squint and avoided direct contact with the light. She wasn't all that sure why her head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to her brain at the moment, but she knew if she didn't take something for it soon, she was going to start screaming and sobbing in pain.

"Hey." Kensi said as she walked into the room.

"Too loud." Caitlyn winced and wanted to shut her eyes again but decided against it.

"You didn't drink anything last night, did you?" Kensi asked with a frown.

"No, I am not much of a drinker. I think I just have a huge migraine this morning is all." Caitlyn said and then she was shocked when G came in with some water and some Motrin for her to take. "How did you know?"

"I heard you and Kensi talking." G confessed as he handed everything over and both he and Kensi waited till she had swallowed the medicine to talk again. "Why don't you lie back down, I will get you a cool washcloth and you can keep your eyes shut and rest until this stuff kicks in?"

"I like that idea. I just feel like my mind is trying to put the pieces back together. It's possible that I have this headache, because my brain is trying to remember." Caitlyn said and she knew without looking at the two NCIS Agents that they were hoping that was what was happening.

* * *

Hetty was beyond worried as she stood with NCIS Director Leon Vance and tried to work with Eric on where her three best agents were at the moment and still trying hard to find their missing agent, Dom. Hetty felt like pacing back and forth, something she only did secretly when she was so worried that she had made a mistake that could be deadly for someone else. She knew that G was still in love with Caitlyn, she just hadn't been aware that his feelings were so strong that he would chose to go underground to attempt to keep her safe. She also hadn't counted on the fact that Kensi and Sam would go with the two of them, and stay off the grid. The fact that there wasn't any contact meant that they seriously did think that someone within the CIA, or somewhere else in Federal law enforcement, was dirty and very lethal. Hetty didn't like knowing there was someone she might be trusting, that she shouldn't be. She had Eric checking into those that Caitlyn may have come across while working with the CIA to see who might be untrustable at the moment, even though she could be way off on who she chooses.

"Hetty, I don't like having four missing agents. Why don't you tell me why Agent Hanna, Agent Blye and Agent Callen have decided to keep NCIS and their bosses out of the loop, even if they believe that the CIA might be dirty, they have to know why aren't?" Vance asked, his eyes were narrowed and it was very clear to everyone in the room, he was beyond angry and that could be very bad for this unit and especially the three agents that Hetty had been fighting for, for so long.

"They know that the CIA can have plants and can tap into different pieces of equipment to listen in on things that they aren't supposed to hear. Honestly sir, what they are doing is trying to protect this agency, this unit and trying to figure out who the Agent or Agents might be that are acting in the best interest of themselves and whoever the highest bidder might be. This could be a National Security Breach and if it is, then what they are doing to find out who it is, is actually admirable." Eric spoke up when he could see that Hetty wasn't sure what to say.

"All right, but if this doesn't turn out correctly, I may have to rethink this unit Hetty." Vance said before he walked over and took a seat at a computer terminal and started to read through some of the things that they had there.

"Thank you Mr. Beal, normally I would reprimand you for jumping in, but right now there are more important matters to attend to. Is there any way that we can figure out what program Caitlyn was talking about, the one G said she had mentioned before they broke up a few years ago? I believe this could have to do with that program, and that could be something that she doesn't remember." Hetty mentioned as she stood right next to Eric and arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's possible and I will get right on looking into that." Eric said as he started to type away on his computer, hoping that there would be something helpful that he could find.

* * *

Caitlyn had her eyes closed and then suddenly, she was no longer in the room, or in the same building as she had been. She knew her mind was ready to show her some things that she didn't have a clue about and she was terrified about where this was going to lead. She waited patiently and then was shocked when she saw other agents, ones that she knew and had been close with, being strapped down on exam tables, tables that had been reinforced to withstand horrible things it appeared. Then she was even more shocked to find that she was being strapped down with them.

Suddenly they were being pumped full of some sort of IV Medication and then they added different ones and you could see some sort of change in everyone, but it was different because the meds were different. Then things started changing and it was apparent that they were scared as they realized they had pushed this experiment too far. All of the agents had been brought in for advanced training, to be the best that the CIA could offer and be able to protect their own country, no matter what it took. They had come up with something new, but that something new had just killed several agents. She watched the doctors work hard to bring them back, but she was one of the only two to survive.

Soon she watched them work to train her more, and after she left, she found others to train her, to make sure the CIA was never aware of who she really could be. She wanted to be able to fight back, to protect her fellow agents if something bad ever happened, so she had to hide how good she really was, and she had to hide it from herself. Caitlyn placed a trigger into her mind, so that if something happened she could activate it and it would erase everything she had in certain areas, that was the real reason behind the amnesia, she had done it to herself, and for a good reason. Caitlyn had become a master of disguise, able to change who she was without anyone having a clue. She had met some people several times, as different people, and they had never even caught on. Caitlyn knew now why Dom was in so much trouble, and even worse, she knew what their next move was going to be and she knew what her next move needed to be.

Caitlyn opened her eyes and could see the intense worry on the faces of the three agents that were standing in the room, staring at her. She realized she must have cried out in pain when she relieved certain painful moments, and she could tell now that they really did care and they really did want to help, so she was going to let them.

"I remember now." Were the only three words she muttered as she waited for what she said to sink in, because now all of their lives were about to get so much more difficult, and deadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter... with being ill and my dad getting sick things were kinda tough and writing wasn't something I could actually do. I wrote a double chapter here, meaning that this chapter is longer than the other chapters I posted to give you a bit more than usual and I am going to be working on trying to write the new chapters a bit faster and sooner for everyone... Again I am so sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter.

Thank you all the loyal readers who do read and review, I appreciate it. The reviews help me to see people who want to actually still have me keep updating the story, and faster. To new readers, I hope you enjoy the story.

Thanks,

Kris

* * *

Chapter 17

Caitlyn could tell that G didn't believe anything she was saying, but she could see that Sam and Kensi did. She wasn't sure why he wasn't listening to her any longer, why he had gotten up and walked away from the table to call in to their boss and give them a heads up into what she believed was the cause of the whole thing, but whatever his reason for not believing her or wanting to listen to her, she knew she had to find a way to get him to understand because Dom's only hope could be for her to leave everyone else behind and go in, pretending she still had no memory of anything that was wrong and ask them why they were trying to kill her so badly. It was a risky plan, going into an agency that had been trying to kill her for a while now, but she couldn't see any other way for her to save the NCIS agent that was being held because of her.

Caitlyn already knew that saying out loud that she believed it would be best for her to walk into the agency alone and without them around, probably wasn't going to be something that any of them would want to hear, not now and not any time soon. She knew that G was going to be the one who wouldn't want her risking her life like that, especially since it was clear he still had feelings for her, the same way she still had feelings for him, but it was a necessary plan and it the only way she could think of that she could save the agent that clearly meant a lot to him and his friends.

"Look, Caitlyn, I can tell that you are thinking about doing something, whatever it is, forget it." Sam said evenly. "I have never seen G care about someone the way that he cares about you. I can't just let you do something that could get you killed, the way you lost the child he never got to meet."

Caitlyn dropped her head, trying to fight the tears and pain that last statement caused her. She knew he wasn't trying to be mean by bringing that up, that he was only trying to make her see that his partner had lost so much already, the way she had, but it still felt like a dagger being stabbed into her heart and twisted. She wasn't sure she could ever hear about her baby without feeling that dagger twisting into her heart.

"Are you sure?" G's raised voice caused the three of them to turn their heads in his direction to stare at him. It was clear something really bad had happened because he turned and looked at the three people sitting at the table and the look on his face made it clear, either they were going to have company or something really nasty had just happened.

* * *

Dom was watching and waiting, hoping that something would happen that would give him the chance to fight back or escape, but he didn't think it would because he felt so weak and he knew he had lost a lot of blood. They had filmed a new video, a video that had been sent out, and Dom wasn't sure who it had been sent to. Dom had heard enough to know that the CIA agent he had been trying to help, had gone underground with some type of protection detail on her from another agency, he was glad about that.

Soon the door to his cell opened again and in walked the main leader of the entire operation that was being run where Dom was being held, he had been told that much. The man walked over, another man walked in behind him, carrying a chair. The chair was placed just feet from Dom and the other man backed off as the leader flipped it around and sat on, leaning his arms on the back of the chair and staring at Dom. Dom could see anger and hatred in the man's eyes and he knew that was bad, but he was also confused by it since he wasn't sure what he could have done to make the man hate him so much.

"So, you still feel like protecting someone who doesn't deserve it, do you?" The masked leader asked him.

Dom was grateful the man still kept a mask on, it meant there was still a slight chance they might really let him go, but he knew that was very slight. "I am only doing what an agent should, protecting one of the good guys and an innocent person." Dom answered, keeping his voice soft. He had realized almost immediately after the first meeting with the leader that he needed to pretend to be intimidated and afraid of the leader. If he thought that he could make Dom nervous or afraid then it would work in his favor, because he might eventually let down his guard and give Dom the upper hand, believing him too weak to fight back or escape.

"You are making a mistake. Caitlyn isn't going to last much longer, not because of what she thinks is the reason, but because we want Agent X and she knows where this agent X. She thinks that we want her for some other reason, but I think deep down she really knows that truth, that Agent X is the person we seek." The leader told him evenly.

"What do you know about the agent?" Dom asked curiously.

* * *

"That Agent X and Agent Zero worked together often, the two of them were two of our best undercover operatives and two of the graduates of the program." The leader said with a grin. "If I tell you about the program or anything else about the two of them I won't be allowed to let you leave here alive, so if I were you, I would stop asking questions, The two of them failed to follow orders, they failed to kill someone they were ordered to kill and since Caitlyn can lead us to Agent X and Agent X can lead us to Agent Zero, we need her, do you get it now?"

Agent X had tapped into the system and was angry. He could already tell that the agent that was being held prisoner was a rookie who was targeted because the Agency's little puppets had realized he wasn't as trained or knowledgeable about changing routines and routes in case of being followed. This NCIS Agent had been naïve and had believed he would be safe driving the route he always drove and for that he had been taken. It was refreshing to see an agent who believed still that having a badge meant something, that people wouldn't try and kill you just because you carried one or that other's with one would always stand behind you. This agent still didn't understand that the Agency never stood behind someone else with a badge and they never cared who got rubbed the wrong way, this agent was on the list and unless a miracle happened, he would be killed before this whole thing was over with.

* * *

Caitlyn could feel the three sets of eyes on her. Agent X had contacted NCIS and told them what was really going on. Caitlyn couldn't believe they would do that. She knew that there was a chance that this was about the program and the two agents that had broken conditioning and showed a conscience, but she hadn't thought the Agency would go this far. People often watched those Jason Bourne movies, thinking that what happened with his condition was horrible and the things that the Agency were doing to take him out were horrible, but they had no idea just what the Agency was really capable of, no one did.

Most people didn't know about the program the Agency was running, she had only found out by accident and then after that had become a part of it while working with the Agents it produced. She knew who Agent X was and she also knew the second Agent they apparently wanted. Agent Zero but she couldn't tell anyone who they were, she couldn't risk their lives like that, she couldn't be the reason that the two agents who were currently fighting back and attempting to destroy the bad agents within the Agency, were terminated.

"Caitlyn, I can tell you aren't going to tell us anything helpful, just by the look on your face but Dom has nothing to do with this, Dom knows nothing about this whole thing and he could be killed because they want to use him as leverage." Sam said as he looked at her.

G hadn't spoken a word to her since announcing what Hetty had told him on the phone. It was clear that he was angry with her and he believed she was trying to get his friend and fellow agent killed, but he didn't understand that it was so much bigger than him, that it was even bigger than her. She knew there was only one way to possibly save Dom's life, trade herself for him. She would never be allowed to walk away alive, but they would get their fiend back and wasn't that the important thing for them?

"I can make a deal for Dom." She whispered softly.

"No." G said evenly, refusing to even allow her to tell him what that deal might be.

"You don't understand…" She started but she could tell that there was a reason behind what he was saying.

"We lost our child and now you are asking me to lose you as well?" G asked her softly.

Sam and Kensi took that as their cue and they got up, talking about checking out the area to make sure they were still secure and they left the two of them alone in the kitchen.

"I don't know how else to save your friend. We have been apart for so long, it won't hurt as badly." She said, sure that he would get it.

"You have no idea. You don't know how I feel or what would cause me pain. Caitlyn, I love you more than I thought I would ever love a woman. You are the first woman to ever make me want to get married and have kids running around the house. You are the woman I always saw in my future and now you just want to take that away?" He asked her as he sat next to her at the table. "How can you even think for one minute I would ever allow you to sacrifice yourself or sign your own death warrant?"

"I don't know how else to help Dom." She said softly. Her heart actually hurt in her chest, because she knew he was being tortured at that exact moment. She kenw the pain he had to be going through and soon they would send out yet another video of him, this time he would look worse than he ever had and it would be clear how much he was suffering and she would know it was because of her, and G just wanted her to sit back and not go in and make a deal for him, how could she? That would make her an evil person, wouldn't it?

"We can come up with a plan, together, but we aren't letting you go in there without some sort of plan and a way for you to come home to me. I can't see my future without you in it, so unless we can come up with a good plan, one that would help bring you out alive, I won't send you inside there." G said as he reached out and gently cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then deepened the kiss, pulling her to her feet and holding her tightly to him.

Caitlyn kissed him back, because even though he thought she would go along with what he said, she couldn't. She would contact Agent X right after she managed to sneak away from the three agents and after that she would make a deal, a trade for herself and the release of Dom, because she didn't see any other way to save the young agent. She wanted one last night with the man she had always wanted to have a future with, so when he picked her up and carried her to the room they had been sharing, she didn't put up any resistance, because this would be the last time she would ever get to feel anything with him, it would be the last night she would get to be with him. After this, she had to leave and hope that if she is killed, it is quick and painless, and that Dom would finally get the chance to have the life he deserved and be home away from being tortured for something he had no knowledge of.

* * *

Agent X knew Caitlyn better than anyone. He knew that she would understand the code he had inserted into the message he had sent through the NCiS leader. She would know that he felt it was time she came out of hiding, she would call him and from there she would make the deal for the young agents release. He wasn't sure if Caitlyn knew that the chances of him being able to save her after that were slim, but he hoped that she knew he would do everything in his power to save her. They would want information from her, he could only hope that they would keep her alive as long as she withheld the information and gave him the time to save her.

"Soon Agent Dom, you will be home. Soon, this whole thing will come to a head and Caitlyn and I will make sure this program and the people behind it are destroyed. I can't allow them to destroy another innocent life, and neither can she." Agent X said as regret and pain laced into his voice, he hated what was going to happen but there was no other way, he wished there was, there just wasn't.


End file.
